Love Never Lost
by x6bakablack9x
Summary: A hundred years has passed and Bella returns to Forks with her daughter. They run into some old friends and long awaited questions are answered but is it possible to fix up a dispute from long ago and anger that has built up over the years? After Twilight
1. Prologue

**This is my first twilight fanfiction but not my first fic in general. Hope you like it.**

**Read before fic: I altered the events of new moon quite a lot. To have a better understanding of this story it is good to have read all of the books but it is not necessary. Some of the stuff is the same and some of it is different so its easier to just follow it after the first book.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything unfortunatly.**

* * *

Prologue

I watched from the top of a hill as the town below me continued to exist. Even though there had been so many technological advances, the town below me remained the same. A hundred years had passed but the town seemed to be trapped in time. The diner I had gone to with Charlie so many times was still up and running. The school was rebuilt but still consisted of a bunch of tiny buildings. I could even see my old house in the distance, now occupied by a new family.

My memories came back from the hidden depths I had thought been lost to me. I remember coming back to live with my dad all those years ago. I remember Jacob who had been one of my best friends and had helped me through my hardest time. Sadly, a group of people stood in my mind and only one face I could really see. Edward. At that time I remembered the Cullen's, and how the left.

My birthday. I remember it so clearly. Edward had come over to get me before going over to his house. One thing led to another and we were wrapped together in a lovers embrace. We were surprised at how well he maintained control and only destroyed my pillow. We came to the conclusion that it was because of how strongly he felt about me. Love. He had said that he loved me before I was ruined from any other man but him. He was my everything. He had always been. I saw their house in the distance and remembered my mistake. Opening a present I had cut my finger, causing Jasper to lose control and attack. Everything after that went all wrong.

A few days later I felt an unexpected bump in my stomach. We had been so caught up in everything that birth control never crossed our minds. So a vampire male could still impregnate a human female. I remember having an inner battle about how to tell him and when he drove over and asked to take a walk I thought that it would be the perfect opportunity. I couldn't have been more wrong. As soon as we entered the woods he stopped and told me he was leaving, his whole family was. I asked to accompany him but he rejected the idea quickly. I wasn't expecting what came next. He said that he had lied to me. That he only pretended to love me for unknown reasons. I started to cry. How could I have possibly told him that I was carrying his child when he didn't want me? I remember how he walked out of the woods that day, out of my life and of our child's.

The baby inside me grew at an abnormal rate, causing me to show much sooner then expected. I had made a promise but some promises were meant to be broken. I told Charlie everything, I needed help from family and I could trust him not to tell. I remember how furious he was and how he was going to kill Edward the first chance he could. Next, I told Jacob. I didn't feel as bad since he already knew of the Cullen's and vampires. Some nights I could hear Jacob and Charlie plan different ways to attack if the opportunity ever came.

Three months and the baby was pushing to come out. We determined the hospital would be the best because of how violent my contractions were. There ended up being no worry because she was born perfectly... human. It was weird how rapidly she grew inside me but grew normally as soon as she was out. My baby, Clara. She was the cutest thing and as soon as she opened her emerald eyes she had you wrapped around her little finger. Especially Jacob. Turns out that my daughter was his singer, his soul mate.

Two months after Clara was born I had gone out for a hike in the woods. Jacob had been extremely ill for a few days before so Charlie was stuck babysitting. I was wondering aimlessly when I came across the meadow, our meadow. I was sitting and basking in the rare sunlight when Laurent appeared and tried to kill me. He only got one bite before overly large wolves came out and chased after him. But unfortunately, one bite was all that was needed. I remember the pain that raked through my body and it felt like an eternity before it faded away. I remember hesitantly opening my eyes and I could see everything. I could see the spectrum of light coming through the window to the dust floating in the air. As my eyes scanned the room I realized where I was and found Jacob sitting beside me.

He told me what had happened. That Laurent bit me and then they chased him away. He explained that while he was sick he went through some kind of transformation. He was what we call a werewolf. He told me that normally I wouldn't be able to be on the reservation, but since they saw it happen and it was unwilling they made an exception.

Through Jacob's whole talk a burning sensation appeared in my throat. I was surprised that I hadn't attacked him but found it to be because he smelled disgusting. When I told him he laughed and told me the same as he led me out into the woods. There, I had my first meal as a vampire.

I had called Charlie a little while later to make sure everything was okay. There was no need to explain about what happened because he was already informed. After a week we decided to see how well I was with humans. A girl named Emily gladly volunteered and I surprisingly passed with flying colors. I found the scent of humans captivating but not in an appetizing way. The thought of drinking human blood then wasn't all that repulsing but it wasn't a need most vampires craved.

As we watched Clara grow up, I noticed how hard it was for Jacob to not be able to have her. I decided to leave Forks with her and periodically visited until the day Charlie died. That was the day I told Jacob that I wasn't going to be back for a long time. He understood and we promised to keep in touch during the following years.

As the years went Clara started to show talents that resembled her father. We discovered that when she touched people she could show them what she was thinking. She took quick interest in the piano and by the age of twelve she was composing her own music. I noticed that the older she got, the more the taste of blood grew on her. She acquired a taste for it one day when she fell down and cut her finger. She started sucking on it and found it good. On her eighteenth birthday I gave her a choice. I told her if she wanted, I would convert her. I told her of the pain that she would endure but told her that I found it worth it. She pounced on the idea but quickly started questioning it when the thought of Jacob approached her mind. I told her that if he really loved her then he would let her do this if she really wanted to. He of course went along with it considering he was aging very slowly, wanting the extra time to spend with her when I finally decided to bring her back.

I was proud of her decision. She decided against it, figuring that if she ever wanted to have a family of her own that it would be impossible if she fully turned. It worked out well on her part because after a few years we figured out that she wasn't aging. That her body stopped growing when she turned eighteen. Now I had an eternity with my daughter and she didn't have to change any part of her.

Her powers seemed to evolve the more she used them and the older she became. Now she could insert thoughts into heads without physical touch, she could also see through another's eyes and alter what they see if she pleased. It was extraordinary. She was extraordinary. I looked at the woman beside me and realized that over the years we had become more like friends then mother daughter. She looked so much like me that we posed as sisters when we would enroll in school. I still felt overly motherly at times and I had no idea how I was going to let her go.

"Izzy, you're starting to scare me. You're looking at me like you want to throw me over your shoulder and head for the hills."

I glared at her. "First off, my name is not Izzy. Secondly, I just don't like the idea how my little girl has grown up and about to start a new life."

Her eyes narrowed annoyingly. "I've been grown up now for over eighty years, you would think that it would be enough time for you to consider the fact. Plus I'll finally get a chance with Jacob. I'm sure you'll find a man for yourself soon too."

I smiled at her effort and tried to think positive. Maybe I would find the love of my life in the place of my past. I starred at the night sky and wished upon a falling star that it could happen.

"So where is our new home now?" Clara asked, searching our surroundings. I pointed to the woods at the log cabin with smoke coming out of the chimney.

"Seth and Jake moved everything in and it's all set up. Now all we have to do is last minute touches, go to school tomorrow and then we will be official citizens of Forks."

Clara turned her head towards me with a mischievous grin. "Race you." Was all she said before zooming off. As I followed after her I thought about the new beginning and what it might bring. This place had once held the stories of vampires and werewolves, but would it now bring tales of love? For once, I was determined to make the best out of this and follow our newest adventure.

* * *

**I hope that you liked it. Ideas and comments are always welcomed. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything Twilight but i do own the other characters. I'm just borrowing them to do as i will and cause mass chaos with their emotions. :D**

* * *

Chapter One

Clara's POV

Grey clouds loomed over the trees as we climbed out of our black mustang in the school parking lot. Everywhere I turned people were starring at us and muttering under there breaths. Some of them out of jealousy and some that I just didn't want to hear. I was used to being in big schools where no one payed any attention to you if you were new but it was an entirely different experience when everyone knew everyone.

"Come on, this way." Isabella said beside me, too fast and too low for others to notice. In times like these we tried to forget that she was my mother and acted like sisters and best friends. It wasn't too hard considering that I never really called her mom and that we were the same age... in human terms.

I followed her to a small building with a sign saying Office beside the door. Even the staff starred at us as if we were a brand new toy.

"You must be Isabella and Clara Jones. Here are your schedules and I need you to get your slips signed by each teacher and return them at the end of the day." We smiled and told her we would see her after school before leaving the building. Isabella held the schedules side by side comparing each one.

"Alright, first period you have English in building four and second you have Statistics next door in building five. I'll be right across the way so if you want we can meet up in between classes. We have lunch together, third period you have Philosophy and then last we have gym together." I had been through this routine numerous of times before so I knew what was going to happen. I looked beside me and saw her fidgeting with her papers.

"Go, I know you want to look around since it has been a while. I'll be fine and meet you after class."

She smiled and started walking away. "Have fun! Don't flirt with any cute guys or Jake will have my head."

That made me laugh. Funny thing was is that it would probably happen. The few times I had seen Jake he had been so protective over me that some might find ridiculous but I found sweet. I never knew someone could care so much for me and I the same. I felt a raindrop land on my face, followed by several others as the shrill sound of the bell broke me out of my thoughts.

Shit. My first day of school and I'm already late.

I pulled the jacket hood up over my hair and proceeded towards my first class. As I opened the door all discussions ceased. Fantastic, I love being center of attention. Note sarcasm here. I took a deep breath to prepare myself when an unexpected scent filled my lungs. Vampire. My eyes darted to the back of the room and found myself starring into a pair of golden eyes. Well this definitely was going to be interesting.

I made my way across the room to the teacher and introduced myself. He rummaged through a pile of papers and pulled out a list of books I would have to read. Simple enough, I've read all of the several times before and knew most of them word for word.

"Class, this is Clara Jones. She will be joining us from today on. Now you can go and sit next to Andy over there in the fourth row."

I felt eyes upon me as I approached the empty desk. As I sat down I looked over and looked the vampire's agitated expression. I couldn't help but feel a familiarity towards him. His copper colored hair and defined facial features. Where had I seen him before?

I closed my eyes and sought outside myself towards the other. My powers always did come in handy. I could get into others heads and see what they were seeing, feel what they were feeling, as if I were them. If I pleased I could alter what they were seeing and redirect there thoughts or add my own.

I opened my eyes and saw that he was looking at me. My long, curly brown hair hung over my shoulders. My shirt hugged tightly to my curves. My skirt showing off long legs down to my purple converses. The usual lust that I felt when I was in someone while they were looking at me wasn't there but I felt an unknown protectiveness. I felt his confusion about not being able to read my mind. So, he had a power too. Interesting. I had learned that most vampires were unable to use there special abilities on me, the same as my mother.

All of a sudden I felt his awareness, he knew that I was there and didn't know how. I let a chuckle echo in his head as I returned back to myself. I looked back at him and he was starring at me in shock. I gave him a smug smile and returned my attention to the teacher who was attempting to get a discussion going about Romeo and Juliet.

"Edward tell me. Was it true love or simply lust?" The vamps eyes left mine as he answered the teacher with his opinion.

"_So, you're name is Edward. Good to know._" I sent the thought into his head and laughed out loud as he whipped his head around, looking horrified.

"Ms Jones, is there something that you want to share with the class?" I shook my head no hoping that he would move on and continue his class.

"_Look what you did, you got me in trouble. That's not very nice considering that it's my first day here._"

Right after I sent that message the bell rang, signaling the end of class. As I was leaving the room I saw Edward still sitting at his desk. This was definitely going to be a fun period.

I saw Isabella walk out of her class and instantly went over.

"Hey, did you know that there are other vegetarians like us here?" She looked at me confused but it only took a moment till she understood.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. I'm not sure if there are anymore than one but he was special like us."

She seemed to ponder that for a second and I watched the flash of emotions cross her face. Love, betrayal, joy, rage, and longing. I could never manage to get into her head like everyone else but she always displayed her feelings through her expressions. I had been in her mind once. You see, she can block different powers from affecting her but she could let it down if she pleases. She found it easier to just leave it up because it took a lot of energy to keep it down for long periods of time. She kind of reminded me of a shield. With a lot of energy she can expand her "shield" to other people. It was pretty cool but I still liked getting into peoples heads more. I would never give up a chance to mess with someone.

"I guess just keep your ears open and don't give yourself away." She turned and walked away without even a second glance, she seemed to be caught up in her own thoughts.

I shrugged it off and went next door. When I entered I surely wasn't expecting what was awaiting for me. A short girl was jumping excitively in front of me with a giant grin on her face. She kind of reminded me of a pixie, like something you would see on Peter Pan. What else was weird was that she was also a vampire.

"Hi! My name is Alice. You're Clara, I already know. Come sit with me!" Before I could even respond she grabbed my hand and pulled me to the empty desk next to what I assumed was hers. "We are going to be such good friends! We can hang out and go shopping! You and Bella could totally..."

My head snapped up and I interrupted her. "Wait, what did you say about Bella?"

"Isabella. Your mom of course!"

I starred at her in shock and my mouth opened and closed repeatively, resembling a fish. "How did you..."

"I know a lot of things Clara." Well that surely wasn't creepy. "I used to be friends with your mom. Sadly I haven't seen her for almost a hundred years."

A hundred years? Isn't that around the time that she told me she was changed? Could she have possibly had something to do with it?

"So how many of... us are really in this school?" I asked curiously.

"Just my family and you two. There's Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper, Edward, Tanya, and I here at the school and then our parents are too. We're all adopted though, we're not related at all. Em and Rose are together just like Jasper and I are together. Edward and Tanya well we aren't really sure what's going on there."

"Edward is your brother?" I held back the laugh that threatened to come out.

"Well pretty much, I think of him as such. Do you know him?" Her expression seemed to hold a secret that she wanted to let out.

"He's in my first class. Let's just say it was a very interesting... experience getting to know him. It was rather funny how frustrated he got when he realized he couldn't get to know me as well." I was hoping that she understood what I was trying to say. I didn't want to flat out in the middle of class say that he couldn't read my mind, that would be too hard to explain.

Her expression told me that she understood entirely. "Well, it has only happened to him once before, a long time ago." She had a sad smile on her face, this is probably even more rare then Isabella having a frown on her face. I became curious about what she seemed to be hiding so I laid my head upon the desk and closed my eyes. Alice's mind was a lot different then Edward's. Thoughts of a girl long ago with wavy brown hair and brown eyes filled her head. She looked an awful like... Isabella? Her mind was then instantly filled with an annoying song and she was looking at me. Damn, caught once again.

"Stay out of my head Clara, that's cheating. You'll figure out everything soon enough."

It scared me how Alice seemed to know what was going to happen and it was so annoying. She had to go and say that I was going to find out soon enough about something I had no idea about.

The bell rang once again and I was up and out of the room before anyone was even done putting their stuff away.

This place isn't normal. My life isn't normal. My mother's a vampire. I'm half vampire. My boyfriend's a werewolf that I couldn't technically be with until today. A mother who has an unknown human life and now there is a coven of vampires that I am now declaring crazy.

I found Isabella sitting at a picnic table outside the cafeteria. The rain had stopped falling and the table was relatively dry. No one else was around considering it was rather cold outside but the temperature had absolutely no effect on us. Well, a little on me I guess.

"I've come to a conclusion. Vampires are insane." She looked up at me and raised an eyebrow, asking me to continue. "There was another one in my class and she has way to much energy! She was jumping up and down telling me how we were going to be best friends."

"Well if there's another coven here we have nothing to loose by becoming close to them. We can have a connection like we made with the ones in Connecticut."

"But you don't understand! One said that they knew you, that you were friends with them at one time!"

She looked at me questionably and that's when I heard it.

"Clara!"

No, no, please anyone else but her.

"Clara! Bella!"

I turned around and saw Alice approaching us dragging a tall guy with blonde hair. Poor guy. She let go of his hand and ran up to Izzy, embracing her tightly.

"Bella, I've missed you so much! I thought that you were dead! We have so much to catch up on. Wait until Edward finds out! He hasn't forgotten about you and he still loves you! He's been so emotional since we left here. I'm so excited to have you back and now you guys can join our family. We can... Bella?"

I looked over at her and she looked so confused, her face almost seemed pained. I looked back over to Alice but my eyes stuck on the boy next to her. His face held the same expression as Isabella's. I closed my eyes and sought over and was overwhelmed by the emotions swirling around in his mind. It was as if all of Isabella's feelings were in his head. Confusions, frustration and mostly, anger.

"Bella..."

"Alice, she doesn't remember. Her human memories are very faded and she's having trouble piecing things together. We'll talk to her tomorrow." The guy explained in a soft tone.

"But Jasper..." She whined.

"Come on. Farewell ladies, glad that you're here. Good to see you again Bella. We're always here to help if you need it."

Jasper seemed to have to drag Alice back a few feet before she willingly followed him. This whole thing was so confusing that I swear my head was about to explode.

"You mind filling me in on what that was about?" I asked.

She sighed and looked at me. "From what I remember they're a coven like us. I remember I used to be close to them when I was human. I was like another one of the family. Memories randomly appear but I can't remember exactly everyone or what they were to me. Alice and Jasper and slowly coming back but all I can absolutely remember is Edward. We... were together." She looked at me pleadingly. "Please don't freak out when I tell you this but Edward, he's your father."

I starred at her in shock. "But I thought you said..."

"I lied." She interrupted. "I never thought that we would run into them. Things happened between us and I've been trying to forget about him. Clara, you need to understand. He screwed me and then left saying that he didn't want me. He has no idea that you even exist."

The bell rang and she stood up, starting to leave. "I'm really sorry, I'll explain more later. Jake can help too when we go over to visit this afternoon."

She made her way towards the buildings and soon disappeared. I couldn't move. My dad's alive? And he doesn't want her? Us?

Oh, he's definitely going to get it tomorrow.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 2

**So sorry about not updating in a while, a lot of stuff has been going on at my house and has made using the computer very difficult. I have a cousin who is moving to live with us and she is causing a lot of problems with me and my mom doesnt care. I also keep getting in trouble and my mom hates how i write fanfiction so she doesn't let me use the computer. Thank god for small favors and she isn't home tonight. **

**READ THIS- Alright so for the previous chapter i got a few reviews questioning about the Clara thats with Quinn in the fourth book and if there is a connection. I actually forgot about that until after i posted the prologue so it was too late to change it. No it is not the same Clara. Later on in the story i might explain it but if i don't ill do it now. The reason Jake hasn't aged is because Clara isn't aging. His body is intuned with hers. So Quinn basically stayed the same until his Clara grew up and then proceeded to grow and die with her so they are not going to be in this story. Im most likely going to have Seth and Leah though so look out for them.**

**Anyways after this long AN i don't own anything except my own characters. **

**Now on with the story.**

* * *

Chapter Two

Isabella's POV

I felt so horrible, about everything.

When Clara was little she would ask about her father. Who he was and where he was now. I had always told her that one day he didn't come back from hunting. That he got attacked and didn't make it only a few days before she was born. I know it was a bad lie, but I didn't know what else to do. She was too young to understand the complexity of what happened. To put her mind at ease I would tell her stories before she went to bed, recalling the good moments that we had together.

I should have told her the truth. I even had Charlie and Jake apart of my plan. I always knew that this day would come, I just thought that I would be more prepared.

I walked blindly into the room, handing the slip to the teacher and following his finger to the empty seat in the middle of the room. Having eyes upon me seemed like such a normal thing now. I looked so much different then I had when I was human. I surprisingly wasn't clumsy like I had been. I could even wear high heels and it didn't bother me, I actually wore them quite often. My legs had filled out and were gorgeous if I do say so myself and I had a figure like never before. I finally had the self confidence to put myself in the same category as Rose and Alice. I remember the way they look now. How I would always belittle myself when I would look at them.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and looked over at the person beside me. He had short, blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He looked oddly familiar.

"Hi, im Trace Newton. Nice to meet you." He held out his hand, wearing a bright smile on his face.

"Nice to meet you too Trace. Im Isabella." I shook his hand lightly and returned his smile. I had to admit, he was cute, but I still had a hard time not comparing him to...

"Edward Cullen, pay attention."

I whipped my head around and found myself looking at my one time lover. Are you kidding me right now? This cannot be happening. I would have been able to deal if I never saw him but now I had a class with him! I noticed that the person, a girl, beside him was also a vampire. Glad he could find someone when I could not.

I continued to glare at him and was satisfied that his face revealed that he was confused and frustrated. I guess after all these years he still could not read my mind. I could tell that he didn't recognize me, possibly thinking that I looked like my old self but also thinking that the possibility was very unlikely. Good, the longer that he didn't know who I was the longer I could avoid him.

He noticed that I was looking at him and gave me a questioning look. I continued to glare. Stupid Edward, he really needed someone to give him a swift kick in the ass. I looked back at the board to avoid eye contact and then at the clock.

3. 2. 1.

Ring.

Class ended and I started packing up my stuff when two shadows loomed over me. I looked up slowly to find Edward and the girl standing beside my desk.

"Can I help you?" I asked coldly.

"Hello, im Edward Cullen and this is Tanya Delani. Glad to have you in Forks."

Tanya, Tanya, Tanya. Where had I heard that name before? Then I remembered Carlisle telling me about the coven in Alaska. Tanya and Edward used to be close, really close. This was definitely a treat.

"I know who you are. Now if you excuse me I need to get to my next class." I maneuvered around them and exited the room. I heard Tanya say 'how rude" when she thought that I was out of hearing range. She hadn't seen nothing yet.

-

The girls locker room was almost as crowded as the hallways in between classes. Girls fighting over mirror space and bathroom stalls, it was hilarious. Clara and I got paired up to share a locker which we didn't mind at all. We were in the back corner changing when a distinct smell made itself known. I turned to see none other then Rosalie a few lockers down. Every time I had seen a member of the Cullen family today a few pieces of memories would make themselves known.

Alice. Being trapped in a room surrounded by clothing and make up as she dressed me as if I were a Barbie.

Jasper. My birthday.

Edward. Everything.

Rosalie. Her absolute hate of me.

I knew that there was someone else but I sadly couldn't remember who. It felt as if he was important, close to me like a brother. As we walked out of the room and into the gym my eyes fell upon one person.

Emmett.

I could honestly say that he was one of the Cullen's that I had missed the most when they left. Unfortunately, I didn't want anything to do with the them, but I could tell Clara was going to want answers about her missing family.

I tapped on Clara's shoulder and pointed to Emmett. "That's Emmett, one of the his brothers. He looks tough but he's just a giant teddy bear. He is very competitive though so watch out." I wanted to avoid calling Edward her father by every means necessary. He was never there for her and therefore had no right to her. I found Rosalie as she gracefully glided over to Emmett. "That's Rosalie, Emmett's girlfriend. Well technically wife but you know what I mean. I never talked to her so all I really know is that she never liked me."

Clara nodded her head and I could tell that she was trying to take everything seriously. Something that barely ever happened.

The teacher blew the whistle and started to gather students around him in the middle of the gym.

"Alright, today we are going to be playing volleyball. Split up into four even teams and choose a captain."

"Isabella over here!" A voice yelled from behind me. I turned to find Trace bouncing happily, waving us over to him. "You guys can be on our team!"

I looked over at Clara and she smiled as we started to walk over.

"Making friends already I see." She chuckled.

"Hey, you can't say anything. I can tell you have a few admirers yourself."

"Well its not like Jake is here. I can flirt around as much as I want without worrying about getting caught.

I looked at her with a glare. "I already told you not to. I would rather not die!"

She smirked. "We just won't tell him. And besides, he'd kill all of the guys before you so you would have enough time to run away."

By that time we arrived at the group and were introduced to everyone.

"Guys, this is Clara and Isabella. Clara and Isabella, that's Kim, Jimmy, Andy, and Michelle." He pointed to each individual player as he spoke their name and each gave a warm smile and a wave. "Now we just need a name for our group. Any ideas?"

"Deadly Punishers!" Andy yelled.

"The Purple Flowers!" Michelle announced. I glanced at Clara and watched her face twist as that was suggested. Then something in her face shifted and I awaited what I knew was coming next.

"Flying Pie!" She yelled. Everyone just stopped and starred at her. Their faces were all too priceless that I had to laugh. Every time that we went to a new school, Clara would always say Flying Pie as a team name. I had absolutely no idea where she ever heard such a phrase but it was funny seeing all the different reactions where ever we went.

"Did you just say Flying Pie?" Jimmy asked questionably.

"Yep!" She replied happily. The group was remained speechless for a few more moments.

"I say we do it." Trace spoke up. Everyone ended up agreeing, leaving Clara with a victorious smile on her face. We all nominated Trace as our captain and reported to the teacher. We got assigned to go against the group Medieval Warriors and I was excited about who we were going against. Rosalie and Emmett.

We all positioned ourselves on each side of the court and I got placed directly in front of Emmett.

"Sorry new girl, but you're going down."

I gave him a menacing smile and the game began. The ball went across the net a few times but when it got to me I hit it hard directly at him. He definitely wasn't expecting it so he did not have enough time to react. The ball hit the ground a foot or so away from him, giving our team the point.

"I think you're the one that's going down Emmett." He looked confused that I knew his name but then he got down in a stance, getting ready for the next round.

I found volleyball rather enjoyable now that I didn't have to worry about falling over or stumbling. Rosalie throughout the game kept sending me weird glances as if she was trying to put something together. I guess I couldn't avoid the Cullen's forever, especially now that Alice and Jasper knew that I was here.

The rest of class went about the same and our team won by five points. The team all exchanged high gives before the teacher announced that we could hit the locker rooms and change. The stampede of girls was enough to kill someone if they ever got in the way.

Clara and I slowly followed behind as we made our way to our locker, talking about the day and how it went so far. As we reached our locker though we found none other then Rosalie leaning against it already dressed. This was going to be fun.

Her head raised as we approached and when our eyes connected I could tell that she knew.

"Hello Rosalie."

She smiled, surprising me. "Hello Bella. You've changed a lot, even though your smell is just about the same. I could smell you across the court. Now whose this?" She asked pointing to Clara.

"This is Clara."

"Friend?"

"Daughter." The room was bustling with noise and no one was paying attention so I didn't feel the need to conceal it.

"Who was the father?" She asked curiously.

"The mail man. Rose really, who do you think it was?"

She looked shocked and angry as she muttered, "Edward," under her breath. I nodded slightly. Her anger became more pronounced, if looks could kill. "And he never told us?"

"He didn't know and still doesn't. I'm trying to keep it that way too. He screwed me and then left before I could tell him."

She calmed down a little bit and muttered, "I'll get him later." She shifted off the locker and stood upright. "I'll leave you to get dressed but hurry, Emmett's going to want to know. He took leaving very hard... and losing hurt his pride." She sent a smile and proceeded out of the room.

"I thought that you said that she didn't like you? She seemed friendly enough."

"She used to. I guess she's changed or something."

We finished changing and exited the locker room. We instantly saw Emmett and Rose on the other side of the gym talking amongst themselves. As soon as Em saw us coming he pointed at us.

"I declare a rematch! You cheated!"

We looked questionably at him. "How did we cheat?"

"Well, you're hot and you were wearing such tiny shorts! It was a distraction!"

I laughed. "I see that you haven't changed a lot."

His face turned confused and stayed that way for a few minutes.

"Em, just think about it. Who does she remind you of?" Rosalie asked patting his shoulder. He continued to stare blankly at me, clearly not getting it.

"What's my name?" I asked.

"Isabella."

He still didn't get it.

"Alright repeat after me. Isa-BELLA." I tried emphasizing the Bella part in hopes he would understand.

"Isabel-OH!" Now he gets it. "No!"

I nodded my head yes and his face lit up. I ran over and jumped on top of him. "I've missed you so much big guy."

"Bella I can't believe it. It's really you. How's..."

"I'll explain that another time." I interrupted. "Now I would like you to meet my daughter Clara."

"Daughter? As in, you had a kid?"

"Yes, if it's really that hard to believe. She used to be so adorable! When she was little she would..."

"Izzy stop! I thought we agreed to never speak of my childhood after the Jake incident!" She had her ears covered and her eyes closed tight, trying to block out what I was saying. Oh that was definitely a memorable moment when I tried to tell Jake some stuff that went on when she was little.

"Jake?" Rose questioned.

"You remember Jacob Black right? Turns out he is a werewolf and he ages extremely slowly. He's Clara's boyfriend. We're actually going to see him after school."

Clara's face brightened at his name but Rose and Em's expressions were mixed.

"Your daughter. Half vampire. Is dating a werewolf. An enemy?" We both nodded our heads and they still didn't clearly understand.

"Love works in mysterious ways I guess."

"How will you get on the preservation to see him. We're strictly forbidden."

"When I got changed they made an exception just for me and my daughter!"

"Lame!" Emmett yelled. "I've always wanted to go to the beaches in La Push and yet I can't but you can just dilly dally right on over there and do whatever you want! That's totally unfair!"

I laughed at his childish behavior. He really hadn't changed at all. "How about we talk to him about it and we'll see what we can do."

His face lit up and he picked me up, twirling me around yelling 'thank you' repeatively.

The bell rang loudly and Emmett through an arm and Clara and I's shoulders. "Come on Rose, time to show off my latest discovery!"

"Emmett, Alice and Jasper already know. Edward didn't recognize me and I would like to keep it that way for as long as I can. He knows nothing about Clara and he doesn't need to know. So keep your mind clear tonight. Leave if you have to."

As I was talking we made our way outside to the parking lot. The rest of the Cullen clan were already waiting by a blue convertible, starring at us intently. Em and Rose said goodbye to us as they made their way over to the others. We looked at Alice and Jasper and I gave them a smile to show them that I remembered. Alice's smile filled up her face and Jasper grinned. Edward was starring between us and them and Tanya was scowling. I watched as she touched his arm lightly and whispered in his ear.

"Come on, forget about it. I can always help you out."

With that statement I realized that he had gotten over me. Fine, but I still was going to make his life hell.

Clara stopped walking and closed her eyes. I took another glance back at the Cullen's and Edward's face contorted. She went back to herself and smiled evilly.

"What did you say?" I asked her as we closed the distance to our car.

"Oh, I just told him to stop starring and to watch his back. Now come on, I want to see Jake."

We climbed into the mustang and drove off towards La Push. Over the course of twenty four hours I had moved back to my hometown and was greeted by the people I wanted to see the most and least. I needed to talk to Jake about everything and explain the situation and past to Clara. This afternoon was going to be a treat.

* * *

**One last thing to say. Please Review! **


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry for not updating in so long. It has been written, it's just the time that it takes to type and edit with little time on the computer. I'll hopefully have the next chapter up quicker then this one was.**

**So i assume that you really don't want to hear me ramble so on with the story!**

* * *

Chapter Three

Clara's POV

Yesterday afternoon was amazing. I finally got to see Jake again. The last time I had seen him face to face was ten years ago when we 'accidently' bumped into each other in Colorado. He was apparently on a vacation and we were just passing through. I'm sure that if it wasn't a set up then he would have told me during one of the countless hours we had been on the phone together.

I had ran and tackled him to the ground as soon as I saw him yesterday. That man was built like a rock yet I could always manage to get him to fall over. As he was falling he had grabbed a hold of me and pulled me down with him, laughing excitively. He rather enjoyed the fact that I landed on top of him and he threw in a sexual comment or two just to get me flustered. When we finally got up and brushed ourselves off he walked over to Isabella and they gave each other a long, friendly hug. Just by watching them interact you could tell that there was something deep between them that even I couldn't understand. I remember that I got pulled out of my thoughts when Bella said to Jake that they needed to explain Edward to me.

It took them numerous hours to tell me everything and I could sum it all up in a few sentences.

He was my father.

He had a relationship with my mom.

Jake hates him with a deep passion.

And he has no idea that I even exist.

I asked Jake why he didn't warn us about the Cullen's and he said that it was because they slipped his mind. He said that he didn't have a problem with the rest of the Cullen's, that he was particularly fond of Alice, and that when Carlisle told the pack that they were back he just brushed it off. As long as they stayed away from the reservation he could care less. The more that he talked about the Cullen's the more his hatred for Edward made its appearance. I ended up joking around with him several times, saying that he couldn't hate him that much because if he didn't exist then I wouldn't either.

Isabella kept her promise and asked him if Emmett could come onto the reservation for a day just to go to the beach. It took Jake a while to answer and when he did he surprised us. He didn't mind at all as long as he was with them, the rest of the pack was gone for the day, and Edward was no where to be found. Along with his arm candy Tanya.

We ended up staying there long into the night and the only reason that we left is because unlike us, Jake actually had to sleep. He gave me a sweet kiss that had my toes curled before we left and it left me in complete bliss.

I couldn't stop thinking of Jake as I walked into my first class. Conversations about me weren't as bad today as they had been before but there were some. Apparently, some guys were planning to ask me out this weekend. Sucks to be them. If Jake found out he would end up killing them.

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I forgot who was in my class until I sat down and he cleared his throat from the desk beside me.

"So... what brings you to Forks?" he asked hesitantly.

"We haven't been here for a while and my boyfriend lives close by. We used to have family here and we know first hand about the weather." I replied politely. Even though I didn't like him it doesn't mean that I should be completely rude to him.

The teacher then decided to start class which I was thankful for. Thoughts of yesterday re-entered my head and there were still some questions that didn't have answers. The only way I could get them was from the vampire beside me.

When I went into Edward's head I noticed that his thoughts were mostly around our interaction yesterday and the confusion he had about why we were suddenly so close to the rest of his family.

"_So Edward, what do you know about a girl named Bella?_"

I watched as his mind rushed to a time long ago. Her scent from when she was still human. His arm around her as they walked around the school together. Holding hands as the speedometer hit one hundred. The taste of her blood as he tried to get the venom out of her system and, I watched their last moments together. I saw through his eyes as her face fell and her heart broke. I felt his own heart break as he turned and left, hoping that she would live a normal human life.

But all of a sudden... things took a drastic turn.

I saw as he looked down at her as they stood in her old bedroom in my grandfathers house. I was shocked when clothes started to be removed and they collapsed together on her bed.

"_Ew! Edward I don't need to see you and my mother having sex, thank you very much!"_

I went back to myself when I suddenly realized what I had just said. Oh shit. I looked back over at him and saw his face hoping that he didn't notice; he did. I was horrified, I knew that I wasn't supposed to say anything to him about Isabella until she found it to be the right time and I just blew it.

The bell rang and I ran out the door. I had to warn Isabella before Edward got to her.

"Izzy!" I yelled as I saw her exit out of her room. I couldn't stop myself completely when I reached her but she catch me easily in her arms.

"What's wrong?" She asked curiously.

"I... Edward... mind... sex... ew... mom..." I was still out of breath and couldn't form a coherent sentence but then her head whipped around and she saw him stalking towards us.

"Clara, what did you do?" She asked scarily. I could tell that as soon as she was done with Edward I was next on her shit list.

"What do you mean Bella's your mom?" He asked me sternly as he reached us.

"Uh, I didn't say mom. I said-"

"What's it to you if she said mom?" Isabella cut me off and pushed me behind her. I could see the protectiveness in her stance.

"If Bella is her mother then she had to have been human. I want to know who the father is." He kept his voice low enough so anyone walking by wouldn't be able to hear what he said.

She got right up to his face and I thought that she was going to attack him.

"Well Edward, why don't you ask Bella yourself."

He looked confused for a moment. Talk about a think head if he couldn't put two and two together, but as if on cue, Emmet yelled from a ways away.

"Clara! Isabella!"

I watched from behind her back as his eyes widened in shock. I could instantly tell that this was just going to bring more trouble along our way. As I looked around I noticed that a group of students had gathered to find out what the commotion was all about. The look on their faces told me that they hadn't heard anything out of the ordinary. My eyes continued to scan until they landed on Edward once again. His posture had stiffened and he looked as if he were going to pounce at the first opportunity and carry her away. I needed to think of something quick before that chance arrived.

"No Edward! We will not have sex with you!" I yelled loud enough for everyone around to hear.

All moment ceased. Edward stood motionless, mouth gaping open. The only sound that was heard were the heavy footsteps heading our way.

"He wants to do what!" Emmett boomed. I grabbed Isabella's hand and started backing up slowly. Edward's eyes were now fixed on Emmett who was proceeding closer. If his anger arose anymore I swear that steam would come out of his ears.

"I-I didn't ask that! It's Bella a-and..." Emmett grabbed him by the front of his shirt and started carrying him away. Edward's eyes kept flickering back to Isabella, filled with sadness and agony.

They disappeared around a corner before anyone dared to move or speak. People slowly started to disperse as the bell rang, signaling the beginning of class.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to..." I pleaded.

She gave me a sad smile. "It's okay. He would have found out eventually." She turned around and started heading towards her next class.

I trudged into mine and my teacher stopped talking. "Ms. Jones, glad that you could join us."

I mumbled sorry lightly and slowly walked to my desk next to Alice. It was weird because I had just met the Cullen family yet they welcomed me with open arms, acting as if they had known me for years.

"Hey Clara. Nice distraction."

I smirked. "You saw that?"

"Something like that." She replied, with a hint of mischief in her eyes.

"So then you saw Em carry Edward down the hall."

"Yeah, I'll be surprised if Em doesn't kill him. He always thought of Bella as a little sister so knowing that you're her daughter, he feels extremely protective."

I decided to change the subject, trying not to dwell on the past confrontation. "So, how did last night go? With trying to keep everything from him and all."

She let out a quiet giggle. "It was hilarious! Everyone had a different, annoying song playing in their head. He actually had to leave with Tanya to escape it."

My face instantly fell. I remembered what she had said to Edward yesterday and it made my blood boil. I wanted to kill him. He left my mom when she was pregnant and now he had some bimbo to please him.

"Where did he go with Tanya?" I scowled. Alice instantly felt the anger radiating off of me and seemed a little frightened.

"There's a meadow in the woods that he likes to go to. I'm assuming that they went there."

The meadow. I was told about it yesterday. I thought that was their meadow, not his and Tanya's.

"Clara, calm down. You're attracting attention to yourself."

I didn't care. He was going to be brought down from his high and mighty thrown. Emmett better not kill him, I was going to.

"Clara, do you need to go and take a walk?" The teacher asked nervously. I just picked up my stuff and walked out of the room. I had no intention of going back.

I started walking towards the car but movement caught my eye. I saw two bodies sitting in the front seat of the Cullen's car. Emmett and Edward. I stormed over, ripped the car door open, and yanked Edward out.

"You will stay away from Isabella. I don't want you to look at her. I don't want you to touch her. I don't even want you to think about her. You've done enough damage."

I let go of him but as I was walking away he grabbed my arm and yanked me around. His face turned menacing as his eyes borrowed into mine.

"You will not talk to me like that Clara! You have no idea what happened between us!"

"You forget how I can get into you head. If she wants, I can get into hers. I saw what you did. I felt the pain rippling through her as you walked away. So don't tell me that I have no idea."

He sighed. "Clara, can you please tell me who your father is?"

I starred at him blankly. "I don't have a father."

"You have to have a father. There needs to be two people to-"

"No Edward." I cut him off. "A father would have held me in his arms when I was born. A father would have taught me to walk or ride a bike. A father would have loved me. I grew up with my grandfather, mom, and a friend. The only thing that shows that I was conceived regularly is the fact that I'm a hybrid."

"Then who is the vamp that sparred his sperm to make you?" He snarled.

I glared at him. "I'll give you a hint. I'm almost a century old." I turned from him once again and started walking back to our car. I needed to get out of here before I did something stupid.

As I was closing the car door, a hand held onto it. I looked up and saw that he was standing there, if he could cry I'm sure that he would have been on the verge of tears.

"Am I..?" He stuttered.

"No, you're not my father. As you said, just a small sperm that was sparred to create me."

His grip loosened on the door and I took advantage by slamming and locking it. I closed my eyes and found Emmett's mind swimming with thoughts of me and the situation. He was trying to control himself and give us a moment to talk.

"_Hey Em, I'm going to La Push for a little while. Tell Izzy that I'll be back to pick her up."_

I felt him jump at the sound of my voice but he settled down quickly.

"_Will do hun. Don't worry, I'll deal with Edward."_

I went back to myself and started the vehicle. Edward was still motionless beside the door. I zoomed out of the parking lot and started heading to La Push. I pulled out my phone and dialed the number that I knew by heart.

"Hey Babe." He said happily.

"Hey, I'm on my way over. I need to talk to you."

"Alright, see you in a few."

"Thanks Jake."

Father or not, I would get him back. I still had no idea how I would accomplish it or what I was going to do for that matter but first, I needed more answers.

* * *

**Review's are always appreciated!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry for not updating in quite a while. I'm currently a senior in high school so the whole college applications, open houses, and interviews are underway and they have been taking up an awful lot of time and energy. **

**Read: I got the idea for the ending of this chapter while joking around with friends a few months ago. As I look at it now, I can honestly say that it kind of disgusts me. Unfortunatly, I need to have it in because it brings up an important argument that's going to happen in two chapters. So please bare with me. I've edited the entire part to make it more barable but this is also a rated M story so you can't really complain.**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Isabella's POV

Lunch went by uneventfully. Em told me that Clara had left to what I assumed was to go see Jake. She's always had a short temper and when Alice told me about second block I knew it was because she didn't want to do something stupid. Edward was no where to be found during that time which I am grateful for. I was informed about Clara and his conversations and wasn't looking forward to clarifying the information.

I cringed as the bell rang and I had the urge to not go to class. I didn't want to take any chances with Edward and Tanya being there. Sadly it was still only my second day of school so I did not find it appropriate to skip.

Unfortunately, he was there and was starring at me sadly as I walked into the room. I adverted my eyes, I would lose it if I stared too long. I would either start crying (if I could any ways) or try to kill him. He deserved what Clara lashed out at him.

Trace was excited to see me so I occupied my time with conversation with him. Mostly about the volleyball game yesterday and how we kicked butt. I felt his eyes on my back through the entire class but I tried to ignore it. Trace tried to hint that he was interested by putting a hand on my arm or complimenting me every so often. His behavior wasn't new but it was relatively funny. The thought that he seemed familiar came back to me and I couldn't help but remember a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes doing similar actions.

The bell rang and I was up and walking out of the room. I heard footsteps running behind me and saw none other than Edward. Fuck. I ran faster and was relieved when I saw Emmett by the gym doors. As I ran past him I whispered 'help' before going through the doors. He instantly stepped in the way and prevented Edward from entering. I could hear him pleading with Em to let him in but he just continued to stand and simply say 'no.'

I quickly made my way to the locker room and changed before heading back into the gym. Surely it was safe by now. I found Emmett leaning against the wall with a sour expression on his face.

"That boy is really starting to get on my nerves. I mean, he brings Tanya to live with us and they are NEVER quiet. Then all last night he was going around the house saying that we should go and properly introduce ourselves and he had no idea who you were. Now he's all 'I love Bella but... I love Tanya.' Blah, blah, blah. God help me or I'm going to murder him!" He paused for a moment. "They're so loud! Now I know what my family went through with me and Rose. We can get extremely noisy. I love it when she makes those sounds..." He started to get a dazed look on his face and his bad expression turned into a wishful one.

"Bella, what's up with Emmett?" Rose asked as she came up behind me.

"I'm not entirely sure. He started ranting about Edward and Tanya but then he totally went off topic about you. I think he's daydreaming"

Rose went to stand in front of him and waved her hand in front of his face. He shook his head and a seductive smile appeared.

"Hey baby. How about we leave this place, somewhere more... private. Unless, you know, if you just want to give everyone a show on how it's really done."

She smacked him on the side of the head before muttering 'later' to him under her breath. His smile returned and he put his arm around her shoulders before pulling me over to do the same. We gathered to the center of the gym where the teacher was herding everyone.

"Alright, today we are going to continue our game of volleyball. You may choose which team to go against."

The teacher shooed us off and Em pushed me away from him unexpectantly.

"You are now the enemy Bella!" He yelled. "We, the Medieval Warriors, will eat your pie for breakfast!"

I heard two sets of footsteps come up on either side of me and saw Jimmy and Trace smiling evilly at him.

"I don't think so man, you're going down!"

They each grabbed one of my arms and pulled me backwards towards the court.

The game went about the same as yesterday. Emmett and I targeted each other as before but this time Rose followed his lead. Our team still won which left Emmett's ego crushed. Randomly, when we won, Jimmy came up behind me and picked up all the while cheering. I was surprised, not because I didn't hear him coming but because it was Jimmy. I've talked to him once or twice before but he was acting like we were the best of friends.

"I told you that we would win." I stated as I walked over to Em and Rose.

"Bella..." He whined. "I still say that you were cheating."

Rose and I laughed, it was different now that I had friendship with Rose and it was going to take a while to get used to.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, go and change and I'll see you tomorrow." The teacher announced.

We watched as Emmett sulked his way over to the guys locker room.

"I hope you know that now he is going to challenge you to anything possible until he wins." Rose informed. I nodded and followed her. We changed quickly and met up with Emmett before the bell rang.

The usual buzz in the hallways filled my ears but soon an unwanted yell caught my attention.

"Bella!"

I didn't have to turn around to know who it was and that he was running after us. Tiny heels could also be heard from behind him and I could only assume that it was Tanya.

We quickly burst through the front door and I searched the parking lot before finding Clara and Jake leaning against our car towards the back of the lot.

We split ways and when I was almost to the vehicle both of their faces fell, filled with a murderous expression. This could only mean one thing. I turned around and Edward was coming towards us.

I felt the familiar intrusion and Clara's voice filled my head. "Just go along with this." She linked me with her as well as Emmett, Rose, Alice, Jasper, and Jake together. It was weird when we started seeing what she was as she entered Edwards head. He was only a few feet from me now and then all of a sudden Jake started approaching him. His menacing gleam was still there on his face. Since we were all connected, I felt Jake's confusion when he realized that he really wasn't doing it.

"You know Edward. I'm getting sick of the dominant feel you have. So I think I'm going to have to show you that you definitely don't."

"What do you plan on doing?" He asked sternly.

Jake leaned close to his ear and whispered softly, "I'm going to make you scream my name and show you how a real man works."

"Clara you can't really be doing this!" I yelled through our mind link but she was too far into the situation and my voice couldn't be heard.

We all felt Edward's shocked pause and he remained that way as Jake grabbed him by the arm and pulled him into the nearby woods. Clara worked very well with making sure that nothing of either of their bodies were shown and that no physical pain was caused. She mostly effected on the feelings of pleasure she made coarse through him and his over-exaggerated release.

Clara finally let go of he hold on all of us and we all bursted out in fits of laughter. All except Edward that is. His face was pale as he shook it and looked around, realizing that none of it actually happened. Tanya was attached to his arm begging for him to tell her what was wrong. His eyes locked with mine and for a moment I felt bad for him.

I saw Jake start to walk over to him with a smile and Edward actually took a step back, causing us to laugh even more.

"Hey Emmett," Jacob yelled, "I heard that you wanted to go to the beach. Go get you're stuff and we'll meet you at the perimeter." Emmett jumped with joy and the other three Cullen's looked kind of rejected. "All of you can come too." He pointed over to them, Rose and Alice squealed.

Jake, Clara, and I got into the car as the other four got into theirs. As we pulled out I snuck on last look at Edward and immediately regretted it. His expression tore me to pieces and I watched as Tanya kissed him urgently. After all this time I was still in love with him, but he had moved on.

Why did we have to come back here?

* * *

**The next chapter will be posted most likely by the end of the week. Watch out for it!**

**Thank you for reading and please review!**

* * *


	6. Chapter 5

**Finally, here comes the confrontation of Edward and Bella. I don't think i've ever updated this close together so I am rather excited.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**

* * *

****Chapter Five**

Isabella's POV

The sun had long been gone by the time w e all started to pack up our stuff and place it back in the vehicles. The longer we were all there, the more memories returned and soon I had remembered what I assumed was everything. It was just like old times, well except Edward wasn't here and Jacob was all over my daughter instead of me. Rose, Alice, and I planned to go shopping this weekend to give us a chance to catch up and have a good time.

I turned around and yelled to Clara, telling her that we were ready to go. I couldn't help but watch her as she and Jake said their goodbyes. The way that he held her in his arms and how she looked at him was mesmerizing. You would have had no idea that this was the first time they were together for this amount of time. That they only officially got together the other day. It was like time meant nothing to them. The email's and phone calls that they had shared before seemed to have brought them closer. I guess that separation does make the heart grow fonder.

Alice and Rosalie came over and each gave me a hug, saying 'see you at school tomorrow.' Emmett squeezed me tightly, swinging me around saying 'thank you' repeatively like he had in the gym. Jasper after embraced me and whispered, 'glad to have you back.' I said my goodbye to Jake last, thanking him for letting us come. I even told him that I approved fully of him which he all but beamed about.

The ride home was quiet, each of us trapped in our own set of thoughts. As I pulled up at our house Clara turned around so that she was facing me.

"I'm really sorry about what happened today." She said lightly.

"Don't worry about it. They would have found out sooner or later. I have to admit, your distraction was quite hilarious."

She smirked. "Yeah, he deserved it. His face was sp priceless that I wish that I had a camera. He has no idea what he got himself into when he messed with me!"

"Well," I sighed. "He is your father. You should go slightly easier on him."

She gasped and her mouth opened and closed, resembling a fish.

"You cannot be serious! After everything that he has done you're telling me to go easy on him! He has a bimbo following him around like a love sick puppy, he obviously doesn't want us and therefore he deserves to pay!" A sad smile was on my face and she instantly stopped ranting. "Do you still have feelings for him?"

She shocked me. Her voice was a mix between anguish and loving. Like she was curious about my answer.

After a few silent moments looked her directly in the eyes and replied. "Yes."

***

The sun was bright through the windows. One of those rare days that the clouds didn't cover the sky. I watched as Clara ran around the house getting miscellaneous stuff that she needed for school while I sat on the couch in black pajamas and a white tank top. It didn't matter that I had no use for them since I didn't sleep but they were comfortable to wear when I was planning on doing nothing.

"Mom! Do I have to go to school? I mean you're not going and obviously the Cullen's aren't either so today is going to be boring!" Clara whined as she poured herself a cup of coffee. I rolled my eyes at her childish behavior, she was acting like she was six and she only played the mom card when she really wanted something. Being partially human, she was able to go into the sunlight without sparkling much to her dismay.

"No Clara. You missed half of yesterday, so you have to go. If you don't then you won't be able to see Jake after school!"

She turned to me and glared, "You wouldn't."

"Oh yes, I would."

She hung in her in defeat and started to mutter under her breath as she grabbed her bag and headed towards the front door.

"Have a nice day hunny!" I yelled with a laugh.

"Yeah, yeah, you too." I heard the door open and there was a few seconds of silence before...

"Iz! There are a bunch of sparkly people here!"

I heard mild conversation and by the time I made it to the door Clara was already halfway to the car.

I froze, starring at the door. I originally thought that it was going to just be Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper and I wasn't too far off. They were there, along with Esme and Carlisle. It had been too long since I'd seen them. My second family.

They were looking at me in the same way that I was sure I looking at them. Shock. Surprise. Excitement.

"Oh Bella!" Esme exclaimed. That got me to move. I ran at her as fast as possible and jumped into her embrace. I felt Carlisle join in and I took one of my arms off of her and wrapped it around him.

"Alright, enough of this lovey dovey reunion. Now lets all go inside incase someone happens to see us." Emmett said pushing past us into the house. Everyone followed and I closed the door while pointing them to the living room.

"So that was the famous Clara, huh? We've heard a lot about her... epidemics. When did you guys meet?" Carlisle asked. My eyes darted to the others and I realized that they hadn't told them anything.

"She's my daughter."

They both gasped in shock.

"What do you mean daughter? It's impossible for you to conceive a child!" Esme said.

"I was human when I had her."

"And you changed her?" Carlisle asked.

"She's not fully vampire. He father was. I got converted a few months after."

They just starred in shock. After a few minutes Esme hesitantly asked, "So whose the father?"

I starred blankly at her, wondering how I could possibly tell her. "Guess."

They looked questionably at me and Emmett started coughing purposely.

"Emmett?"

We all started laughing and it took us all long to get hold on ourselves.

"Of course Emmett's not the father. I don't think he would have left if it was his."

Carlisle and Esme looked at each other before Carlisle muttered, "Edward," under his breath. I nodded. Both of their faces turned murderous, causing me to take a step back.

"So he made us leave even though you were pregnant?" Esme scarily asked.

"N-no. He didn't even know. I was going to tell him but..." my voice cracked. The memory swapped me once again.

Esme's face softened and she pulled me over to sit on the couch between her and Alice.

"Why don't you tell us the whole story." Alice suggested.

I took an unneeded breath and started retelling the story. They never said anything or judged, they just listened. I went on and told them about the past hundred years. Explaining about what happened after they left, Charlie's death, moving around meeting the coven in Connecticut, and Clara and Jacob.

Time flew by quickly and it was a few hours before I was finished telling my story.

"Bella, you need to know that we really didn't want to leave. We only did it because we were afraid of another repeat of your birthday." Jasper said lightly.

"It's not you fault, Jasper." Alice put an arm on his shoulder where he was sitting on the floor. "Edward had been insisting before. Losing control only gave him a stronger argument."

"I still don't understand why he wanted to leave in the first place. Every time I have asked he adverts the question." Esme said.

"It was because he didn't care about me and wanted to be as far away from me as possible."

"That's not true." Carlisle stated.

"Yes it is. He told me right to my face without blinking an eye. He never loved me, he never wanted me. And by saying that, he didn't want or love his own daughter."

"How could I when you never found the need to tell me?" Yelled Edward from behind. I turned and saw him standing in the door frame, clenching his fists tightly. He was radiating anger and I wanted to be afraid but I couldn't, too much fury over came me.

I turned back to look at the other Cullen's to find that they had escaped while was preoccupied. I got off of the couch and ran over to get right in his face.

"Would you mind repeating that?" I said harshly. Our eyes narrowed in on each other and the normal golden color was a dark black.

"How could I love or want someone that I didn't even know existed? You never told me that I had a daughter and you're expecting that I don't care. I do! Even though she's been nothing but a pain since I met her. What did you do? Tell her that I used her mother, that I enjoyed using you, Bella? How could you..."

"I told her that you died." I interrupted him. He stopped immediately, starring at me with a stunned expression. "As she was growing up she kept asking where you were. So I told her that you died while hunting a few days before she was born. When she would ask me to tell her stories I brought up memories that I held close to me. She had no idea until she met Alice that you were alive, let alone left us."

He was silent for a little bit before he spoke. "I never wanted to leave you. It was only to keep you safe."

"Because I was so much safer!" I stopped and took a deep, calming breath. "I had a hard pregnancy with a hybrid, not knowing what to expect. My best friend turned into a werewolf. I got attacked by Laurent and had to go through conversion by myself and the entire time I just wished that I had someone beside me to help me through everything."

He sighed. "This century has been hell on my. I've been beating myself up over the decision that I made, I actually went back looking for you but when I found Charlie's grave I knew that you wouldn't be there anymore. I had wanted you to move on and when I couldn't find you I just assumed that it was for the best."

"You were the best for me." I said lightly. I didn't intentionally mean to say that out loud but it was already too late to take it back.

"Bella, I... I do care about you. I never stopped caring. I love you and always have. I don't want to lose you again."

His hands had moved to my hips and slowly pulled me towards him. His head started descending to mine, trying to close the distance. I was frozen to the spot and when my body finally decided to move his lips were already upon mine. My memory of his kiss didn't do any justice. It seemed like so much more. The resistance and hesitation that he used to have was gone and replaced by a strong grip and raw need. The way he held me left nothing to the imagination when how much he wanted me and my body reacted like nothing else.

As his tongue brushed my bottom lip begging for entrance, which I granted, an unwanted though came up. Tanya. Had he held her like this? Made her feel as if no one else mattered? Kissed her like he was me now? Touched her the way he had once before?

My body tensed and I moved my hands from where they were in his hair to his chest. I tried pushing him away and when he finally looked down to me I kept my eyes on my hands. Our bodies were still pressed tightly against each other because he kept his arms locked tightly around my back.

"I can't do this." I simply stated. I could tell that he was looking down on me questionably so I kept talking. "You're with Tanya."

"Love, Tanya means nothing to me. She was only a friend..."

"That you have benefits with. Stop lying to me Edward. Emmett told me that you loved her and even went as far as to say how loud you two were."

I tried to hide the emotions that I'm sure were running across my face. I looked up at him with hopefully a blank face. His expression looked pained as he looked down on me and his hands loosened on me.

"Bella, I thought that you were dead. I was moving on but..."

"You moved on." I interrupted.

"Let me finish." He said sharply. His grip tightened once again and I could tell that he was angry. "You are my life, not Tanya. I thought that I loved her but seeing you again made me realize that you're my only one."

I had no idea what to do. I had thought that I could get over him but I couldn't. Mixed feelings came over me about everything and I just needed some time to think things over.

"You need to leave. I have to think."

He slowly let go of me and took a step back. "I am not giving up Bella." I tried to keep my eyes from him so I moved them to the window. Time had flown and it was now night. I saw car lights turn off. Clara was home. Not soon after the front door burst open and she yelled.

"Mom guess what? I'm getting married!"

* * *

**I 3 Reviews! ;)**


End file.
